


The Introvert and The Extrovert

by aashtxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iwazumi cries, Iwazumi has social anxiety, Kissing, M/M, extroverted oikawa, introverted iwaizumi, nerds, shy iwaizumi, tooru cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: 'five minutes he said, he said he'll be back in five minutes!' iwaizumi thought as he looked around the room.he spotted his best friend in the corner, flirting with a girl.he heart stung and tears filled his eyes. of course being the idiot he is. iwaizumi had to go and fall for his flirty friend.iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his middle self consciously. he stared at his shoes as he bit the inside of his mouth.he really needed to go.





	The Introvert and The Extrovert

iwaizumi had always been an introverted guy because of his social anxiety. never liked going to parties, had trouble socialising and making friends, having trouble keeping friends. 

he's alright in public places but as soon as someone looks at him or even touches him slightly it's game over for him, bring on the anxiety. 

iwaizumi has always been by himself and he didn't mind it. at the age of 5 he met this loud cheerful boy, oikawa. 

iwaizumi remember freezing up the first time the boy talk to him and nothing came out of his mind. but oikawa never gave up and the two develop a friendship. 

when they got to high school oikawa became very popular with the girls and the guys. he was constantly being invited to parties, out for dinner or even the just hand out. 

he would always try to invite his introverted friend out to these gatherings but the shy boy always refused. 

("come one iwa-chan!" oikawa had begged his friend to come to the place with him and few of his friends. 

"no oikawa, i don't know any of your friends, it'll be awkward," iwaizumi had replied, reading his book. 

oikawa huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. 

"this'll be the perfect chance to get to know them! and i promise i won't leave your side." 

iwaizumi looked up from his book and met his friends eyes. "no." 

oikawa had huffed again.) 

iwaizumi had no interest in making friends with some popular people who don't give a shit about you and end up stabbing you in the back in the end. 

the introverted boy was a bit weary when his friend first hanged out with the popular kids. he didn't want his best friend to become one of them, judgemental and terrible friends. 

he didn't want anything to do with oikawa's new friends. 

which is why he has no idea how he got himself in the situation right now. 

he was at a party. with oikawa and his friends. 

again, he has no idea what happened or how this happened. it just did. 

iwaizumi felt uncomfortable and out of place. he felt a little safe with oikawa standing by his side talking to one of his friends, but he was still uncomfortable. 

iwaizumi fiddled with the water bottle in his hand, shifting on his feet awkwardly as he looked around. 

people where dancing, talking and just have a good time in general. 

iwaizumi felt his palms get sweaty and his heart beat pounded against his chest as someone made eye contact with him only for the introvert to quickly look away. 

the dark haired boy tensed slightly as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder but relaxed when he realised it was oikawa. 

"having fun?" oikawa questioned. 

iwaizumi just glared at him to which oikawa just laughed, unbothered by the glare. 

"cheer up iwa-chan! this is your chance to meet knew people!" 

'easier said than done,' iwaizumi thought bitterly as he looked around the room. 

he had told oikawa about his social anxiety but the extroverted boy didn't understand that much about it. 

he just thought iwaizumi was just being shy and a few times thought he was being rude but that wasn't it. 

he was just very shy and awkward. 

he spends more time worrying about what someone thinks of him when they talk to him and less time thinking of something better to say then, "yeah." 

sometimes he hates how he is. 

"hey i'm gonna go meet someone people, i'll be back in five minutes," oikawa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

he felt himself tense up as he stared at his friend but nodded numbly and watched his friend walk off. 

he stayed by the corner and clutched tightly onto his bottle. he felt uncomfortable and wanted to go. 

all he had to do was wait five minutes and oikawa will return. 

 

it has been about twenty minutes and still no sign of his best friend. 

iwaizumi has never felt so uncomfortable in his life. he's had about six people come up to him and he ended up scaring them away with his awkwardness. 

he hated this party, he hated everyone here and he mostly hated his best friend for ditching him. 

'five minutes he said, he said he'll be back in five minutes!' iwaizumi thought as he looked around the room. 

he spotted his best friend in the corner, flirting with a girl. 

he heart stung and tears filled his eyes. of course being the idiot he is. iwaizumi had to go and fall for his flirty friend. 

iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his middle self consciously. he stared at his shoes as he bit the inside of his mouth. 

he really needed to go. 

and that's what he did. iwaizumi pushed his way through the crowd and walked out the door. 

he shivered as the cold air hit against his face and he pulled his jacket closer to him. 

he started to walk down the street as he breathed in deeply as he tried to calm down his beating heart. 

he let out a small whimper as tears filled his eyes and a sob threatened to break through. he throat burned every time his swallowed and let out small whimpered. 

he aggressively kicked a rock and sniffled. he arrived at his house and walked in and up to his room. 

once he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, iwaizumi collapsed on the bed and let out the painful sobs he's been holding in. 

he hated oikawa. he hated him for dragging him to the dumb party and he hated him for just ditching him to flirt with some girl. even after he had promised he was never going to leave his side. 

he knew this was going to happen. oikawa personality had been changing quite a bit the last few weeks. 

he's becoming less nice and more mean and judgemental. he even criticised iwaizumi the other day for liking godzilla even thought the extroverted boy knew the entire time they've been friends that he's liked godzilla. 

it hurt knowing oikawa is slowly turning into those popular kids he hangs out with. he knew this was going to happen. 

why did he have to fall for him? why did it have to be his extroverted best friend? 

he phone buzzed next to him but he just ignored it and continued to cry into his pillow, curling up into a ball. 

he let out broken sobs as his phone continued to buzz next to his head but he made no move to answer it. 

iwaizumi's eyes felt heavy and they soon dropped closed and he drifted of to sleep. 

 

the next morning iwaizumi woke up feeling hurt and tired. he didn't want to leave his warm bed and just snuggled more into his blanket. 

he reached a hand out and grabbed his phone and turned it on. 

31 missed calls from Oikawa. 10 new messages from Oikawa. 

iwaizumi stared at the notification as he felt tears fill his eyes again. he bit his lip and opened up his messages. 

Oikawa: iwa-channnn where are youuu?   
Oikawa: iwa-chan?   
Oikawa: are u in the bathroom? i can't find u anywhere bro   
Oikawa: ok iwa-chan, where r u?   
Oikawa: IWA-CHAN!   
Oikawa: seriously iwa-chan where are you?   
Oikawa: iwaizumi! please text me back i'm worried   
Oikawa: please iwaizumi   
Oikawa: hajime iwaizumi you better text me back right now!   
Oikawa: fine! you know what? screw you, why would i want to be friends with someone like you. 

iwaizumi's tears slid down his cheeks as he read the last message again. 

he turns his phone off and chucked it on the other side of his bed. he tucked his head under the blanket and whimpered. 

it hurts. 

 

it was around lunch time when he heard a knock on the front door. iwaizumi still hadn't gotten out bed, just drowning in his sorrows with sc-fi movies and food and drinks his mum would bring to him. 

he could hear talking downstairs but he just blocked them out and focused on his alien documentary. 

footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs and there was a knock on his door. thinking it was his mum he replied with a, "yeah?" 

he was not expecting his ex-extroverted best friend to walk into his room. 

his eyes widened and he sat up, pausing his documentary. iwaizumi could see the guilt in oikawa's eyes. 

"iwa-chan," oikawa said in a small voice and it made iwaizumi's chest feel tight. 

he bit the inside of his mouth and stared at the screen on his computer. he heard oikawa step closer and there was soon a body was sitting next to his. 

"i know you read my texts," oikawa said, guilt laced through his door and iwaizumi tighten his grip on his blanket. 

"i'm so sorry iwa-chan," oikawa's breath hitched as his chocked on a sob. "i d-didn't meant t-to say all those h-horrible things." 

iwaizumi squeezed his eyes tightly and his throat hurt. "but you did." iwaizumi croaked. 

"i'm sorry! i-i wasn't thinking." 

iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked at oikawa with tearful eyes. "why would you say that?" 

oikawa flinched at the hurt look his best friends eyes and he sunk into himself. 

"i don't know," oikawa said in a small voice. "i don't know why i said that." 

"you've changed." 

oikawa went to disagree but iwaizumi cut him off. "you have, oikawa. ever since you started hanging with your new 'friends' you've been acting different." 

oikawa looked at him. "no i haven't." 

"really?" iwaizumi deadpanned. "how about the time you tripped that boy, told the teacher to get fucked, made fun of that one kid who was wearing glasses," he let out a dry laugh. "you even judged me for watching godzilla, something you've seen me watch and had no problem with it." 

oikawa didn't say a word and just stared at his hands in shame. he felt awful, he had no idea he was acting like that. 

he didn't know himself anymore. 

oikawa whimpered as he broke into tears, falling down his cheeks. he felt so bad, he hurt his one friend who never judged him for who he was. 

he hurt the person he loves. 

"iwaizumi, i - i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. i didn't expect you to forgive me and i understand if you don't want to be..." oikawa let out a sob. "f-friends anymore." 

iwaizumi stared at his best friends as he cried. "of course i don't want us to stop being friends." 

oikawa sniffled and looked up at his friend. "b-but i was so rude to y-you." 

"true," iwaizumi sighed. "but i don't think we could ever stop being friends even if we tried." 

oikawa sniffed again and iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pulled his best friend into a hug. 

"quit crying, shittykawa." 

oikawa laughed wetly and hugged him back. iwaizumi smiled and ran a hand through his best friends soft hair. 

"if we're going to be friends again you have to promise me you'll stop hanging out with the popular people." 

oikawa hugged him tightly and nodded briskly. "yes! i promise." 

"good. and you better keep your promise this time." 

oikawa nodded again. 

 

it's been a couple of weeks since that time in iwaizumi's bedroom and so far oikawa kept his promise, he stopped hanging out with the popular kids. 

"iwa-chan!" oikawa excited voice was heard behind iwaizumi before he was pulled into a hug by the taller male. 

"tch, get off me trashykawa." 

oikawa gasped. "so mean!" 

iwaizumi chuckled and turned around in oikawa's arms. they were the only in locker room after practice. 

the smaller boy wrapped his arms around oikawa's waist and looked up at his best friend. 

"iwa-chan will you walk home with me?" oikawa asked. 

"don't i always?" 

oikawa smiled and nodded, hugging his best friend. iwaizumi smiled and hugged back. 

he loved hugging oikawa. he always felt so warm and safe and he always smelled so good. 

"is iwa-chan sniffing me?" oikawa's teasing voice startled him. 

"n-no!" iwazumi blushed and oikawa's chest rumbled as he laughed. 

"shut up!" iwaizumi smacked oikawa on the back causing the tall boy to let out a yelp. 

"ouch! that hurt, iwa-chan!" 

"you deserved it." 

oikawa poured and looked at his best friend. "apologise." 

iwaizumi snorted. "no way." 

suddenly oikawa's face grew much closer to his and iwaizumi felt his breath hitch. 

"apologise and give iwa-chan a kiss," the tall boy whispered, smirking. 

iwaizumi felt himself blush deeply and he chewed on his lip. he really did want to kiss those soft looking lips. 

"iwa-chan." 

"okay okay, i'm… sorry," iwaizumi apologised in a small voice making oikawa's smirk widen. 

truthful to his words, oikawa dove in and placed his lips onto iwaizumi's who eagerly kissed back. 

oikawa whimpered against his lips as he nibbled on oikawa's bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside. 

he massaged his tongue against oikawa's and pulled the taller male closer to him. 

the two pulled away with a soft pop, keeping their lips as they smiled. 

"wanna be my boyfriend?" oikawa asked breathlessly. 

iwaizumi's smile widen as he pecked oikawa's lips again before he pulled away completely and grabbed his bag. 

"of course dumbass." 

oikawa squawked indignantly. "rude! is that how you treat your boyfriend iwa-chan?!" 

the word boyfriend sent iwaizumi's heart in a fluttering mess and he smiled at oikawa. 

he grabbed the pouting boy's hand and interlocked their fingers. "you love it." 

oikawa hummed thoughtfully before breaking out into a big smile, "i love you iwa-chan." 

iwaizumi blushed, "and i love you... trashykawa." 

iwaizumi laughed as oikawa gasped in fake offensive to his boyfriends words. 

who would've thought he'd fall for his extroverted best friend?


End file.
